


Kings fall.

by MrsUnbeatedPP (MrsPurplePebble)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Time, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Jealous Erik, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPurplePebble/pseuds/MrsUnbeatedPP
Summary: "King's always fall. It’s only then that a new game can start.”Erik's acting odder than usual, and Charles needs to find out why, the answer is more stimulating than he expects.Just a short first time friends to lovers fic set during the gay mutant road trip of first class.just because well, everyone has to write one at some point.





	

"Talk to me?" Charles asked as they entered the motel room. Erik had been silent all the way back from the club and it was bothering him. He didn't know what had gone wrong, they had left Angel with their card and he was pretty certain she would be coming back with them tomorrow, all in all it had been a successful night, except the fact that Erik now seemed angry about something.

Erik didn't reply as he stripped his suit jacket and tie and threw them on to the floral comforter adorning his bed. 

"If you don't talk, I could just look you know?" Charles tapped the side of his head playfully. 

Erik shot across the room before Charles even had time to lower his hand, and grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip. "Don't you fucking dare!" he growled. 

"I...wouldn't," Charles stumbled shocked by the sudden aggression, "I was just teasing, I didn't mean... I wouldn't." He swore again to Erik's stony face, as his earlier concern grew. 

Erik's fingers twitched for a second before he let go and turned his back. "Well just don't" he mumbled sounding somewhat shaken himself. 

Charles stood still for a moment, and cursed the amount of champagne he had drunk tonight. He wasn't in his cups just yet but he was certain the alcohol flowing in his veins was making him miss something, because this was not making sense.

"If I have upset you, please Erik tell me." As he reached out to touch his friends shoulder, 

Erik flinched away and stepped towards the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Is it about the girl?" Charles demanded with a sudden realisation of what the last thing they had spoken about was, before this frost had set it between them.

Even from where he stood Charles could see Erik's jaw tighten. "I am not discussing this with you. You're too drunk to even stand."

Charles actually laughed As he remembered his actions on leaving the club. "My stumble?" He questioned reaching below his jacket, to retrieve the bottle of champagne he was hiding. "You mean my move to get this past the bouncers?" 

Erik actually turned now and watched as he placed the bottle heavily on to the side table between their beds. "I'm not drunk." Charles pressed the point. 

"So you did want that girl to dance then?" Erik seemed to question before thinking. 

Charles ran his tongue across his top lip. So he was right. "It was just an idea." he defended of himself. "we were there, we had money, and the blond was a pretty thing. I didn't realise you would be so moral about it. "  
Eric turned back to the door. "I'm going for a walk." 

This time it was Charles who moved quickly and throwing himself at his friends back, he pressed against him forcing the door to slam shut just as it had opened. 

In a flash however the room around him changed. Instead of touching his friend Charles was suddenly grasping at a half naked lover. Desperately he pulled himself away from Erik, and threw up as many mental shields as he could. With his eyes screwed up tight, he fought to remember how to breath. By the time he opened them again he was sat on the end of his bed and Erik was crouched in front of him. The concern etched on his face dug deep into Charles guilt. 

"Charles? " he questioned cautiously. 

He nodded eventually, having finally reaffirmed his grip on his powers. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The apologies poured out of him, and and he dropped his head to his hands. Less than five minutes had passed between him making a promise and breaking it. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he hadn’t lost control like that for years. 

"You were in my head?" Erik questioned with the authority that he already knew the answer. 

Charles couldn't bring himself to raise his head.  
"I... I... Was. I didn't mean to, but you must have been projecting and when I touched you it... I'm sorry." he repeated. Unable to believe he had violated his friend so badly. 

Erik took a deep breath. "It looked painful." 

"A little" Charles admitted without thinking Finally looking up he recanted instantly. "it was nothing really. It just took me by surprise. I wasn't prepared, I wasn't trying to look. You just broke through for a second" It was hard to explain, but the fact that Eric hadn't punched him yet, made him want to try. "It must have been a strong thought." Charles tailed of rather weakly. Strong was an understatement. He could still hear the gasps of pleasure, and feel the naked flesh of another below his finger tips. his heart raced with second hand desire. 

Now Erik's head dropped, "God I need a drink." he moaned almost to himself. 

"Champagne? " Charles offered and waved at the bottle, eager for a distraction. 

Erik didn't look up, but Charles smiled as the silver rimmed glasses from the bathroom floated through the door. 

X-X

They were halfway through a game of chess and at the end of the bottle when Erik finally asked the question Charles didn't have to be a telepathy to see he had been sitting on.  
"What did you see?" 

"Nothing. " Charles lied, and and instantly felt sick. 

"You're lying. " Erik called him on it, and for a moment Charles couldn't believe how this man he had known less than a month already knew him so well. 

"A tryst. " Charles admitted eventually, Framing the scene in the most delicate of ways he could. 

Erik's hand tightened around the king he had just picked up to move, and Charles could see the figure biting into his skin.  
"Who?"

"You." Charles admitted. It was the only explanation of why he had felt everything so strongly, why even now he could almost feel the pressure of someone against his lips. For a second he had felt everything Erik was remembering. 

"With? " Erik demanded tight lipped. 

" I didn't see." 

Eric dropped his king to the board, a sign of surrender, of defeat. The game was over, and Erik was rising from the bed. 

"I promise, I didn't see. " Charles repeated, suddenly scared his words meant nothing anymore. 

Erik just moved to stare out the window. A long silence stretched between them, until Charles realised he had to address this now or they never would. 

"Who was *he*? " he asked eventually. 

As Eric spun to face him, and all the metal surrounding them vibrating just gently. 

"Please, " Charles spoke calmly, trying to sooth Erik's obviously skittish power "you can't think I would care. Erik I don't care, love who ever you want." 

"Plenty of people care." Erik's response was cold, and chilling. Charles could hear the years of repression fueling them. 

Charles stood up now and crossed to him, with a shaking hand he reached out to cup his friends face and turn his sad eyes up. "I don't care." he repeated into them. 

Erik shivered under his touch, and once more Charles felt his power move through the small room. As it did he felt a tug in his mind, the pull of a voice not his own. 

"You're projecting again. " Charles warned as he added layer after layer of walls between them, and tried to pull his hand away. 

" I know" Erik lay his hand over Charles keeping it pressed to his face. "Look?" 

"No! " Charles shook his head vehemently. " I can't, your memories are sacred I should never have seen to begin with not without your permission." he knew he was arguing mostly to convince himself. 

Erik smiled somewhat sadly. "It's not a memory. Just look. " 

Charles bit at his bottom lip, he knew he shouldn't, they could be described as drunk now, but he so wanted to. The scene had been intoxicating, his memory of it would likely keep him awake for weeks. The passion was unlike anything he had felt for anyone. Jealousy spiked in him that Erik had the memory of such a night, and confusion washed along with it that he couldn't even guess who his best friend had shared such fire with. He realised he had paused too long when a mask drew over Erik's face, and he tried to move away obviously taking Charles hesitation as a rejection. 

Grabbing him quickly, Charles held his face with both hands and pressed his forehead against his, smashing through every extra layer he had just created, and allowed the thought erik was pushing forward to wash over him. 

His chest heaved instantly, it was pitch black but Erik/he was kissing someone. Hard and unrelenting he pushed the person back until they slammed against something immovable. One of his hands snaked up and around his partner's neck while the other headed down and found a hard cock straining against its owner's clothes. Charles groaned aloud in the motel room, along with the Erik from the dream. Erik's eyes stayed shut as his partners nails dug into his back sending a wave of pain and pleasure straight to his own hardness.  
"let me see?" Charles instantly begged him to open his eyes, even blind this was too much, and besides wasn't that the point, wasn't he supposed to see who it was that Erik was sharing this with. The unknown man bit at his/Erik's lip, and Charles moaned again, as he felt the teeth on his own lips. If this truly wasn't a memory Charles had to admire Erik's imagination. 

"Let me see" he groaned again as a hard thigh pushed between Erik’s legs. Charles didn't know if he was trying to use his own power on the scene or if he was just begging his friend.  
Erik's eyes flickered nervously as he pulled himself back from the wanton lips. Only to eventually open on a shaky breath. 

Charles took one look and tore himself away from the connection, from the fantasy, from the image of his own face. Breathless he took a step back and gasped as Erik real face swam into view. He looked positively ruined. Charles head spun as he tried to work who was who and what had actually just happened. 

Erik's opened his mouth to say something but Charles didn't want to hear it. Lunging forward he took Erik's face again and kissed him as hard as the imagined him had. After only a second 

Erik's pushed him away. "Don't " he groaned." you don't want that. "

Charles smiled at him and reached for his hand pulling it into his now straining crotch, a mirror of Erik's fantasy. "you may find you have overestimated in some places my friend," he grinned, "but I want nothing more." 

Erik growled and grabbed Charles spinning him around to slam him against the wall.  
"Do not tease me. "

Charles began pulling at his tie, "not even if you beg?"

" I don't beg! " Erik growled. 

Charles just grinned at the challenge before claiming Erik’s lips again. 

 

X-X

Nestled naked in-between Erik's long legs, Charles noticed the dawn light beginning to spill through the window, and he felt lament that it had taken them this long to work out the best way to waste those dark nighttime hours. "Why did you never just say? " he asked, running a hand down Erik's arm that , lay across his chest, holding him firm back against his own chest, it what silently Charles would could a cuddle. 

"Say what?" Eric asked as he floated up the long forgotten chess king from the floor. "That I wanted to ruin the king of our little empire?"

Charles reached out and took the piece from the air. "Kings always fall." he smiled, before dropping it lightly to the bed next to them, and turning in Erik's arms to face him. "It’s only then that a new game can start.” 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes my own- this is unbeated- because that's what this account is for. 
> 
> Just a little something and nothing head-cannon, that's sat on my hard-drive for about a year. posting in case someone else might enjoy, as i enjoy. :)


End file.
